f i r s t s
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: do you believe in love at first sight? · kakuhida
1. meeting

--

**first meeting .**

--

"Kakuzu… my office, _now_." The voice was quiet, but clear and distinct and commanding. Kakuzu, in his room, heaved a sigh. His bright eyes closed as he slowly placed the pencil he was holding between his fingertips on the desk he was sitting at, touching it lightly to make sure it didn't roll off onto the hard wood floor.

"Is this urgent, Pein-sama? I'm in the middle of calculations." Kakuzu's voice was slightly tired, reflecting the fact that he had stayed up most of the night to work on finances, and he had only made a small dent in what needed to be done.

"I've found you a new partner, Kakuzu. One that I believe will be very… beneficial, a special shinobi that even _you_ may have a problem killing." Now the voice was a bit more curt, so Kakuzu decided that he should humor his senior (though only in terms of rank, Kakuzu was _much_ older) and go.

He rose from his seat, delicately fixing his pile of documents, and left his room, with it's white-washed walls and no decorations, for the almost equally as plain hallways of the Akatsuki base.

Kakuzu had a low expectancy for this new partner of his. In his past with the Akatsuki, he had gone through exactly two dozen partners. Maybe he had anger issues, but they had all annoyed him. So he disposed of them. And fortunately, most of these shinobi hadn't been considered 'special', so he hadn't been punished for murdering them, as long as he still completed his missions. What Kakuzu wondered was why the leader thought this shinobi in particular would be any different.

He walked at an average pace for himself, though it was slightly fast for anyone else. It didn't make a difference to him, how fast he was, but others complained at times when they tried to keep up. It was because of the fact that Kakuzu was the tallest member of the Akatsuki, at nearly seven feet tall. Kisame was only a few inches behind, at six feet and eight inches.

But height didn't matter very much, except that it allowed Kakuzu to reach Pein's office faster than most others. He gave one loud knock, but didn't wait for acknowledgement, simply walked in, especially because he was expected.

What he was faced with was… almost normal. But not quite.

Like normal, Pein was sitting at his desk, fingers entwined to rest his chin on. Unlike normal, though, his eyes were closed, and there was a small, crimson smear of what looked like almost dried blood on his cheek. "Pein-sama?" Kakuzu questioned, and the man's grey eyes opened, looking towards the chair, obviously pointing the stitched shinobi's attention towards the new guy.

Kakuzu turned towards the chair, taking the hint easily, finding a rather pale-skinned man with silver hair and lavender-violet eyes which were half-closed. There was also a small smear of blood on his arm, and Kakuzu thought he saw a cut on his hand-- did Pein have to teach him who held the authority already? That wasn't good for the newcomer; sometimes, Kakuzu was worse than Pein when it came to showing who was boss. He almost noticed that there was a scythe with three blades on the floor beside him, and a folded Akatsuki cloak on the arm of the chair. During the time he was memorizing this, he also noted he had already been given his ring, as it was already on his left pointer finger. "Hey," he muttered after a moment, his eyes opening all the way, violet irises looking slightly tired, but yet also somewhat amused, "y'like what y'see, or somethin'?"

Surprised by such a comment (what exactly was the silver-haired man suggesting by saying something like that? He was in an organization filled with the most evil ninja in the world, he didn't think of 'liking what he saw') Kakuzu glanced at Pein, who had produced a stack of papers by now. "He's already been briefed, Kakuzu. I trust you know what you need to tell him by now. You'll have a week exactly, no more, no less, before I assign you your first mission with him." At this time, Pein gave them a look and a nod that clearly stated, 'Out. Now.'

Both shinobi left, after the newer male picked up his things, a smirk on his face. "M'names Hidan, I take it you're Kakuzu?" The older male turned to face his new partner, brows arched behind his mask.

"Yes. So you've been told about the uniform." The other male nodded.

"Akatsuki's goals." Another careless nod.

"The other members." Another bored nod.

"The sorts of missions we'll take on." Yet another nod, with a roll of the eyes.

"Bounties." Nod. Then a shake of the head.

"Bounties? The fuck?" The near albino questioned, staring. "What's that got to do with--"

Cut off, Kakuzu raised a hand, using intimidation to keep Hidan quiet, drawing himself to his full height, and glaring down at the younger male. "I'm the Akatsuki Treasurer. I bounty hunt and you'll have to get used to it, since most of the time I pick them up during missions, and you'll come with me to them anyways."

Hidan stared, shaking his head, while Kakuzu continued. "Furthermore, I am not above wounding or even killing you if you're slowing me down or pissing me off."

At this, Kakuzu was surprised to see a grin cross the other's face. How was that amusing? Unless he thought he wasn't serious… Oh, but he was.

"Y'know," Hidan started, taking off down a random hallway, "I think I kinda like you."

Kakuzu watched for a moment, feeling like he'd forgotten something, before a thought struck him.

Pein hadn't given him a map.

Dammit, now _he_ had to show the idiot the base.

--

**an**: the first part of the new kakuzuxhidan thing.  
it's like a collection of firsts; first meeting, first mission,  
you know, etcetera. watch, 'cuz of hidan's mouth, and there  
might be some touchy issues in later chapters. anyhow, typical  
disclaimer should be applied, like normal, and** thanks for reading**, guys!


	2. face

--

**first glimpse .**

--

I still remember the first time I saw Kakuzu's face. His real, true, natural face, without the mask and everything. It was an accident, actually, so I don't even know how he felt about it, but I was surprised, shocked. But it wasn't because he looked funny, it was because he was stark naked, dripping wet and he seemed completely oblivious to both facts, even thought I had just knocked down the bathroom door and everything.

"Ah, shit, Kakuzu!" I remembered barking, immediately turning around so I couldn't see him, though the damage was done. I think he just stood there, holding a fluffy towel as I cursed quietly to myself. "Can't you, like, lock the fuckin' door or something?" How stupid of me, right? Seriously, I was thinking, 'way to go, Hidan, can't _you_ fucking _knock_?'

"Hidan, I've been in the bathroom the past twenty minutes. It's not my fault if you're incapable of _knocking on a door_." He murmured behind me, and then sighed. "You can turn around Hidan. I wouldn't have thought my being naked would be that big of a deal, considering the way you parade around with your cloak always half-open." I growled, but turned around anyways, crossing my arms over my stomach. His bottom half was covered in that white towel, and he had another, smaller towel in one hand, messily drying his tangled black hair. And, I might not like it, but I'll be fucking damned if I lied-- he, strangely, was an attractive bastard.

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu…" I muttered as my lavender gaze slowly moved upwards, visually tracing the stitching over his stomach and chest, realizing for the first time that the threads must run across his entire body. "I wasn't thinking because I _need_ a shower." I'm not even sure if that was the truth…

It's now that I find myself looking at his face. His _face_, dammit, for the first time ever, I can see the bastard's _face_. And he doesn't seem to care, either, he's just standing there, slowly drying his hair with that towel. His skin is tan, and I wonder how, because he's always wearing the cloak and the mask, and there's midnight black stitching all across his face, a shade that matches his tresses. And even though I could always see his eyes, the shocking, bright green colour catches me off-guard. Now, I wonder why he hides himself…

"I see. Well, I suppose I should leave, then, so you can shower." He murmured again, slowly lifting another white hand-towel off the counter and knotting it around the lower half of his face. "Enjoy," I heard him as he walked swiftly past me, and my eyes closed. Yeah, enjoy… what kind of stunt was he trying to pull? And why was he so mellow about putting himself on display when I'd been nearly decapitated for even _touching_ his mask before?

I actually stopped to think about this, standing there in the middle of the bathroom, with the door wide open. Seriously, it was confusing the hell out of me. Either he was completely bi-polar or he had something up his sleeve.

… Or it was a fake. An imposter Kakuzu. But… no, it would be really hard to make a copy of him. After four and a half hundred years (compared to my one hundred fifty three) he could pinpoint a ninja by their chakra use even when they were a mile or two away. I'm sure he'd be able to figure out someone was using a henge jutsu on him… plus what would they do with the real Kakuzu? I doubt they could subdue him that easily. He's pretty strong… so… that's out of the question…

But for some stupid-ass reason, it wouldn't get out of my head. Like, maybe I really believed it was a fake, against my better judgment. I sighed and then turned around, heading back to the room we shared. Besides, I needed clothes.

When I reached the door, I was surprised to find it partway open. "Ka…ku…zu…?" I called, before opening the door all the way, to find him sitting at his desk, hunched over paperwork, a small stack of money beside him. One way to truly find out of this was an imposter or if this was the real Kakuzu.

"Hidan? Your shower?" He asked carelessly, more focused on his paperwork. I sighed again, walking forward, closer towards him and his desk.

"I forgot clothes…"

"Ah, well, those are important." At this point, my hand had reached out towards his pile of money, and immediately, his fingers wrapped around my wrist, but he continued writing with his other hand as if nothing happened, his gaze still intent on the papers. "Don't even," came the words I've grown accustomed to hearing after every time I even _looked_ at the bastard's money.

"Fine," I answered with a smirk on my face, sliding my wrist from his grasp, standing back up.

"Just because you saw my face… doesn't mean you can touch my money."

I nodded, though, like 'whatever'. At least I knew he wasn't an imposter now. "Wh'ver, fucknut," I muttered, turning to leave again, though still curious why I got to see his face.

Halfway out the door, and I heard.

"Hidan. Clothes."

Ch… right.

--

**an:** next part's finally out, right? :D  
mahaha. i kinda liked this one. it was fun.  
not sure what first i'll write next. maybe like  
someone dying hahaa. idkk. but yeah, anywho,  
typical disclaimer applied & **thanks for reading!**


End file.
